Digimon Tamers: Dark Unions
by Midgoon
Summary: The tamers have held there own against countless odds. But will they be able to survive there greatest threat? Revamp in process
1. Genesis of the Union ! A New Enemy

Digimon Tamers: Dark Unions

Genesis of the Union Campaign! A New Enemy!

Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related material is owned and trademarked by Toei and Bandai, and are used without permission.

Authors Note: A special thank you to MooMoo-Sama for her help with grammatical errors in my chapters. Your efforts are greatly appreciated.

Standing in a dark room, a young man looked out a large window to a dull red, cloudy sky that encompassed his view. The young man was dressed in a slim black trench coat, it suited his slender frame well. The very edges of the coat brushed lightly against the cold floor with each sway of his body. Atop his head was a black beret with red trimming, it was tipped to the side, shadowing his eyes as he stared into oblivion. On his collar were five golden skulls and cross bones lined up next to one another. Each was shined immaculately, along with his clothing that held not one wrinkle.

His facial features appeared to be that of an American, with short brownish hair. The smooth tanned skin of his hands were visible as he crossed his arms behind his back. He stood in the area of six foot two. He was young still, perhaps about eighteen. That was still far to young for one to keep such cold look in one's eye.

"Soon…..it begins soon…" the teen muttered to himself as he continued to scan the bleak sky in deep thought.

A short beep then sounded in the dark room. The young man didn't shift position in the slightest. Auburn orbs slid to right corner of his eyes as he let out a short hiss of annoyance. After a moment he finally shouted "Enter!" in a stern tone.

The metallic doors of the room opened with a swish, allowing a younger boy to enter the shadowed room. He was far shorter than the teen, about 5'5. He moved in the room hesitantly, jumping as the door snapped closed behind him. He appeared to be Japanese, with light skin and dark eyes. His clothes were of a lesser quality then those of the other presence in the room, only two skulls graced his collar. The boy looked around the dark room nervously, the only light emanating was the red glow that shown through the window.

Dark chocolate gaze dragged across the room slowly before he came to the shape of his superior. The form was shrouded in shadow and the young teen unconsciously straightened his posture even though the other man wasn't even looking in his direction. "Y-Yes Admiral?.." the teen stammered out.

"Lieutenant Major Hideki, would you come over here? You need to see this..." the older officer seemed to murmur with the intention of not letting the younger teen hear.

The younger officer complied and walked to his superiors side. "Look out there." he ordered in a cold voice as he neared the window. Hideki tried to quell the goose bumps that had risen on his flesh as he stood near the Admiral.

He looked out to see his comrades gathering into groups. It seemed to be like the calm before the storm. "Hideki, how old are you now?" it was a random question. The young boy was surprised at the attempt, of what he assumed to be, small talk. "I-I'm fourteen now, sir." He chanced a glance at the Admiral who had made a small nonchalant grunt in response. The teen was still staring down at the troops. Eyes were glazed over in thought though. After a few moments the Admiral spoke again in a soft tone. "The fleet is moving in to formation, and will be moving out soon.."

"I know this already, and so does everyone else in the Union, Sir." the younger officer stated quickly. The Admiral didn't take lightly to fools in his fleets.

"Yes.. But what you don't know is that you will not be accompanying the fleet on the siege of our DSL's Allies home world." the admiral said with a hint of sadistic humor.

"WHAT!" the younger officer cried out in light of the new information. He spun to his superior, forgetting to show the respect that should have been present as to his rank. Hideki took a violent step forward. "I'm may have only just joined the Union a few months ago, but from that time I have become one of your best men! You can't leave me behind for something as petty as rank!"

The young admiral turned and smiled at his subordinate "Calm down, the reason I'm not taking is because I need you to do another more important mission."

"What mission?" the younger officer asked, anger ebbing into eagerness. "Is it to hunt down that DSL Manipulator?" he felt a wave of relief at the fact that the older man hadn't stated a word about his disregard for the ranks.

"No, the Demvoc Lord has already sent his Avatar's to deal with him." he stated. "What I need you for is even more important then dealing with him." he spoke, motioning the younger officer to follow him to a metal desk to the far side of the room. "You will be given a small fleet and will be sent to scout out the Reprieved System."

"Deacons home world?" the younger officer questioned in surprise.

"Yes, Deacons home world." the admiral stated with a defining tone of seriousness. "Very little is know about his world, let alone what he is doing there." he said, now moving behind the desk and taking a seat. "There is no room for error in this mission. If you are to fail, it may be costly to our main objectives. Are you prepared to take on the responsibilities of this mission and go all the way with this Hideki?"

"Yes, I'm more then prepared to ….. 'go all the way'." the younger boy replied breathlessly. His own fleet? Hideki's small frame seemed to be shaking violently, but not in fear now. He was to command his own group of elites!

"Good. I knew I could count on you." the admiral said now picking up a diskette on the table. He still kept his cold monotone, and if you hadn't known the Admiral long enough one would assume he wasn't very please at all.

"This disc holds all the details on the forces you will be using and the objectives that must be accomplished." He moved forward fluidly, placing the disc into the younger officers hand. "Your fleet will be leaving ahead of ours. Get to work Hideki. I do not expect to be disappointed by you."

"Yes Sir! I'll get to it right away!" the younger officer vowed, as he walked to the door.

"Oh, and Hideki?" the Admiral had resumed his position at the window, arms crossed behind his back as he watched the troops prepare below.

"Yes Sir?"

"I am putting a lot of truest in you Hideki, not many of the other soldiers think you are prepared for this mission. Do not tarnish my name Hideki, you will regret it."

Hideki gulped audibly. Eyes wide he nodded viciously. "N-never sir."

"Dismissed."

* * *

The small bakery seemed peaceful on a street. Ask any of the neighbors and they would say that the Matsuki family was just like there own. A mother, a father, and a child lived together in the second floor of the bakery, the bottom floor dedicated to their fantastic homemade bread. Perhaps, if you asked around a tad more, people would tell you how much they enjoyed the Guilmon bread.

Fortunately, this story is not about those people or how much they like bread.

This particular morning, a woman's voice rang through the home. It was about 7:50am, and for any other normal child, this would have been the time to be spending in the school yard with your friends. Then again, Takato had never really been a normal child.

"TAKATO MATSUKI, IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HEAR THIS INSTANT, YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! AGAIN! Mrs. Matsuki shouted at her beloved son.

"I'M COMING MOM!" came the response. The form of a young boy darted down the stairs. He seemed about eleven. A blue hoodie was worn over a simple white tee. A pair of khakis was draped across his lower half. Yellow goggles clung snugly to his head, a pair of yellow bands across each wrist to match. "I JUST NEED TO GET A QUICK SNACK!" he hollered as he dashed into the bakery.

"Here Takato, you can have rest of my Guilmon bread.." A creature straight out of an anime, no pun intended stepped into view. He stood about a head shorter than the boy. He held out a clawed hand holding a partly eaten bun that look similar to his head, as he exited the kitchen.

"Thanks Guilmon, you're a life saver." the tamer said while taking the offered treat from his partner and taking large bite from it.

"Your welcome Takato."

"Now if you two are done, you can now go." Mrs. Matsuki said as she stood in between the kitchen and the bakery, holding her sons book bag. "And try not to be late this time."

"Right Mom!" Takato said as quickly grabbed his bag from her and ran to the door that led outside. "I'll see you after school Guilmon!" he called as he past his partner.

"OK Takato, I'll see you then." the red dino-dragon called after his tamer and friend.

Takato quickly slipped on a pair of green sneakers and ran out the door, a bag and bun in hand. As he ran he saw his dad sweeping the front of the store and quickly chirped a "Bye Dad" as ran in the direction of his school.

"HAVE FUN AT SCHOOL!" his father shouted after his son.

"I WILL DAD!" Takato shouted as he turned the corner of the street. He slung the bag over his shoulder and began to stuff the bun down his throat without chewing.

"I swear that boy will never change." Mrs. Matsuki muttered as she walked to her husband.

"You can say that again…" Mr. Matsuki said with a smile.

* * *

In a large room not far away, two women sat. The room was only lit by the green glow of a large spherical grid. It encompassed the whole room, and barely left enough room for the two occupants. The two women sit at opposite ends of each other in what appeared to be a high rise metallic chairs. Both had visors over their eyes and seemed to be typing on mid air. A closer look would prove a identical multi-colored key board sat in front of each.

A soft whirring of machinery was a constant in the room, along with the soft beeps and buzzes of the computer. "Target detected at med phase." announced one woman with shoulder length brown hair known as Tally "Target now moving to final phase, Bio-Emerge calculated in one minuet."

A door slid open, but neither of the women stopped their movements. A tall, handsome man had entered the room. He was dressed smartly in a black suit, shades covering his eyes even though he was indoors. Blonde hair hung shaggily against his ears. A small silver lighter was held in his hand and he snapped the top of the Zippo back and forth in agitation. "Status Report!" the man known as Yamaki demanded.

"As of five minuets ago, we detected a Wild-One attempting to Bio-Emerge." stated the other woman known as Riley well typing away on her multi-colored key board "We deployed a Yuggoth to delete it, but the Wild-One just increase its speed and is now out running it. We're deploying a second Yuggoth to intercept the digimon now."

"How long will it take for the Yuggoth to reach it?"

"It should reach it just as it's Bio-Emerging."

* * *

Fog seemed to roll in thick layers from an un-targeted area some where in a deserted alley way. At the center of the fog, a large darkened, rigid object floated unmoving. Suddenly three purple/blue shears appear, connected by lightning like data that emerged along with it, quickly encircling the darkened object.

* * *

"Target is now lock." stated Tally will typing at her multi-colored key board "Now proceeding with delet-wha!"

* * *

The sides of the darkened object opened and several figures cast in shadow shot from inside its' confines. After doing so, the object began to break up into clods of red data. The shadows melded into the background and disappeared from view.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Yamaki asked with a tone of underlying nervousness.

"Target has been deleted…." Tally said with astonishment.

"And….?"

"The Yuggoth didn't have the time to delete the target." said Riley "It deleted itself."

"Hum…." said Yamaki thoughtfully well putting his hand in his pocket and retrieving the silver Zippo again. He flicked the top back and forth slowly in thought.

"Is it possible that out running the first Yuggoth, weakened the digimon to the point that it would die out of exhaustion?" said Tally while removing the visor that blocked her eyes. Confusion shown in place of the metal head set.

"No…." Yamaki stated will opening and snapping shut his lighter "The digimon have proved to be a lot smarter then that, and this is way to convenient to be anything but a trick. Tally, you will stay hear and hold watch while Riley and I will be going with a deployment team to see what happened out there."

"Yes Sir!" said Riley as she jump down from her high rises consol and walk out of the room with Yamaki.

"Hum…." Tally mumbled to herself "Anything to get some time alone." she said to herself with a smirk before returning to her work.

* * *

"So Mr. Matsuki, we are late again!" said Nami Asaji, the less than enthusiastic fifth grade teacher. She was a pretty young woman. Long brown hair hung down past her shoulders, and she stood wit her hands on her hips eyeing one of her students.

She had just got the class to stop their chatter when Takato bounded into the room. His breath was coming in hard gasps from what was becoming a daily routine of racing to school.

Takato bent himself over, hands resting on his knees. "I'm sorry….Miss Nami….its just…" he wheezed as he tried to speak while catching his breath at the same time.

"Takato, you can tell me why you are late in the essay you will be writing after school today." Nami said sternly, interrupting the boys weak attempt to make an excuse. "So if you don't have anything else to say, would you please take your seat so I can begin class."

Takato staggered to his desk and slumped into it as Miss Nami went to start her lesson agene.

"Ruff… Takato shouldn't oversleep if he doesn't want to get in trouble." said a sweat voice to his right.

Looking over, Takato saw Jeri Katou, the pleasant looking girl that he had been harboring a crush on for almost a year. She had her yellow dog puppet in hand and was smiling sweetly at the young boy.

"Well, I wasn't able to get much sleep last night. A digimon showed up at the park and started destroy every thing in sight." moaned the goggle headed boy. "But when the fight was over the police came and I had to wait till Yamaki showed up to clear the whole mater."

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't there to help." sounded a friendly voice from behind Takato.

Looking behind, Takato saw Henry, his friend and fellow tamer, who had been listening to what he and Jeri were talking about. "I tried to get there as fast as I could, but when I got there the police had taped off the area."

"It's ok." Takato assured the half Chinese boy "It was only a Apemon, so he wasn't to tough."

"But still, I should have been there." he said apologetically.

"Don't worry Henry, Takato is the greatest tamer there ever was! He and Guilmon can handle anything that comes their way." praised Jeri. Takato felt blush light on his face.

"Well, I wouldn't say the greatest." said Takato sheepishly as he looked away, to not show the girl he was blushing. Henry just smiled deviously as he saw Takato skewer under the praise Jeri gave him. But this awkward moment was quickly ended with the booming voice of Miss Nami. "Now if you three are done, would please tell me what I just said?"

They were silent the rest of class.

* * *

Deep under the streets of Tokyo, several shadowy figures gathered. "That was close!" the first figure said with a squeaky voice. "What was that Thing anyway?"

"I don't know, but we still have a mission to complete, so lets get going." said a second figure.

"What's the rush?" a third figure said laying on his side. "We just got here. Why don't we just kick back and relax for a bit."

"Because if Command found out we were goofing off, they would have are shells." the second figure objected hotly.

"And how exactly, would they find out we weren't doing are job?" asked the third casually.

"Well uhhh…" the second figure trailed off. "… we got to make a report saying how are mission is going…."

"And if we just say the mission is going well?"

"Then uhhh…" the second figure stammered.

"Listen guys." said the third figure as stood up, showing he was in fact a giant insect. He had long antennas that stretched to his back and square teeth that jaded out of his mouth. His black exoskeleton had several white skull and cross bones ordaining each of his arms. Each of his feet adorn a pair of black boots. "This is the first time we have been able to get away from that slave driver of a Commander. We should take this chance and party the night away while we can. We can finish the mission later." he finished with a smirk.

"All work and no play does make a dull Roachmon" the first figure said while coming out of the shadows, revealing that, he to, was a Roachmon.

"I guess we could always complete the mission tomorrow.." said second figure apprehensively

The digimon conversed, oblivious to the fact that they were being watched. The metallic instrument hovered silently on the far corner of the shadows. The cloaking devise made it invisible to the trio as it watched and took in everything that was being said. As they began to move, the cloaked observer followed.

* * *

Watching from a darkened control room, the teen know as Hideki watches the three Roachmon gather. "What Idiots." he commented dryly, leaning back in his chair. There was a slight amount of satisfaction knowing the Data Probe worked so well, even at such a grate distensions. He let out a sigh and continued to watch through the eyes of the un-seen machine.

Authors Note: All reviews are viewed with equality (constructive or otherwise). So hold nothing back.


	2. Cleaning out the Garbage!

Digimon Tamers: Dark Unions

Cleaning out the Garbage, Attack of the Roachmon!

Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related material is owned and trademarked by Toei and Bandai, and are used without permission.

Authors Note: A special thank you to MooMoo-Sama for her help with grammatical errors in my chapters. Your efforts are greatly appreciated.

* * *

The sun had just began to set when the tamers had got out of detention with Miss Nami and were walking towards their homes. "I can't believed that you guys thought you could get away with talking through a whole class." said Kazu, the spiky haired, visor wearing boy.

"I wouldn't talk!" spat Jeri "She gave you detention too!"

"Yeah, but we didn't ignore Miss Nami when she was trying to teach." countered the boy with thick glasses and a bowl cut known as Kenta.

"Hey, why were you guys late to class anyway?" said Henry. He spoke in an exasperated tone, trying to keep the peace.

"We were trying to win some new cards off some middle school kids." mumbled Kazu. His eyes trained towards the ground and a slight blush tinted against his cheeks.

"So, how'd you do?" Juri chimed in, oblivious.

"We were cleaned out...again." moped Kenta sullenly.

"What do you mean, 'cleaned out'?" Takato asked. "You guys didn't try to play them repeatedly? Did you?"

"We couldn't just let them have are best cards!" Kazu argued.

"So instead of losing a few good cards, you lost all of them" Henry added. Both boys let there eyes drop back to the ground and everyone was silent for a moment as the walked.

"That's pretty much what happened." said Kenta finally.

"Why don't you ask Rika to get them back for you?" chirped Jeri. She seemed more detached from the conversation than the others.

"And live with the humiliation!" Kazu barked back in shock "I'd rather eat dirt!"

"Come on Kazu." protested Kenta "You said your self that theirs no way we could beat those guys."

"Duh…" Kazu puffed "Fine we'll ask Rika for help tomorrow, but you know she'll never let as hear the end of this." Now turning to the other tamers "I'm headed home, so I'll see you guys later."

"Wait up for me!" Kenta yelled well running to catch up to his friend.

"Yeah, I better head home too." said Henry "Terriermon has probably taken enough punishment from Suzie."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Takato said as his friend walked off to his own home.

"Um… Takato" stammered Jeri when Henry was out of ear shot "I was wondering, since we are both going in the same direction." she stuttered slightly "That.. u-um.. could I walk home with you?" she burst out finally, finishing with a blush.

"Ah… sure." Takato said a bit uneasy "I don't see why not."

* * *

The alley way was still alive with activity when Riley returned. The Hypnos deployment team had arrived at the Bio-Emergent point in the early morning and had been colleting data for the past several hours non-stop. So Riley had taken it upon her self too get the team some refreshments. When she had given the last of the agents a coffee and a few donuts, she walk over to where her boss and boyfriend, Yamaki Mitsuo, was standing. "Hungry?" she asked pleasantly while holding up a coffee and a half full box of donuts.

"Starving." Yamaki said childishly, taking the offered food. He sipped the coffee as he watched the team, frowning at the lack of jelly-buns. He pulled one of the many glazed confections from the box and bit in easily.

"So, has the team found anything yet?" Riley asked while Yamaki ate. She stood at his side, rocking on the balls of her heels.

"Nothing." Yamaki said when he was done eating his donut. "Its as if the digimon never showed up."

"Can we assume that the digimon died on its own?"

"As I said before, its too convenient that a digimon would die like this and still to be able to avoided the new Yuggoth's so well." said Yamaki, then taking a drink from his cup.

"But if that's the case, then why haven't we found anything?" questioned Riley.

"That I don't know…" before Yamaki could finish, his attention was taken when his head set went off. "Yamaki here!" Yamaki stated into the head set. "Sir" sounded Tally's voice. "Mr. Mizuno says that he found something very important about the digimon that was destroyed earlier today. He wants you to come back so he can show you."

"Right" Yamaki spoke in to the head set. "Well head back as soon as we can." now turning his attention to Riley "Gather the men, where going back to head quarters."

"Yes Sir." Riley said with sincere dedication.

* * *

Takato and Jeri had been walking in silence since they had parted from there friends. Both of them seemed to be too nervous to say anything. As they neared the housing district, Takato tried to brake the ice. "So…how's Calumon doing?"

"He's doing really good!" Jeri said happily. "But my dad doesn't like the fact that he eats all the cream puffs in the house as soon as we get them."

"Yeah, we have the same problem with Guilmon. Its just with all the food in the house though." Takato joked. Jeri giggled at the comment Takato made about his own digimon. "That sounds like him." Jeri said when she stop giggling.

The two walked for a while longer before Jeri spoke again, trying to break the tension around them that had kicked up again. "So, what do you plan to do when school brakes for the summer?"

"I don't know yet." Takato answered honestly. "My parents might want to go Okinawa to visit family."

"That has to be nice, having family that lives down there." Jeri said looking up to the setting sky. "I had always wanted to go but have never had the opportunity."

"Well… if we do go, maybe we could take you with us." Takato said shyly

"Do you really mean it!" Jeri ask with pure glee.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Takato said with a light blush warming his cheeks.

But before two of them could say a another thing the childish voice of Guilmon called out "TAKATO!" The two looked forward to see the red dino-dragon running to them at brake neck speed. The form of the creature seemed tense and uneasy. Golden orbs were dilated and as he reached his tamer the digimon let out a hiss.

"Guilmon, what's wrong!" Takato asked frantically. Jeri stepped up to his side, a look of worry stretched across her face.

"Takato, I smell a digimon." Guilmon said when they reached him, confirming their suspicions.

"Ok Guilmon, lead away." Takato told the high strung dino-dragon.

"Right!" Guilmon acknowledged before taking off in the direction of the digimon.

Takato started running to catch up to his over zealous partner, but soon realized he wasn't the only one doing so, hearing Jeri trying to keep as well. "Jeri this could be dangerous! You should head home!"

"And leave you alone to deal with what's ever out there? I think not!" Jeri said in stern voice that threw Takato off.

"If your sure." Takato said a bit uneasy.

* * *

People flied in terror as used furniture rained threw the sky, crushing parked cars and anything ales unfortunate of being at the wrong please at the wrong time. The source of the chaos came from the front of a frequented beef bowl shop. The attacker, a Roachmon, laughed hoarsely as people continued to run for their lives. "Yeah, that's right, be afraid!" the Roachmon shouted.

"Hey, you should try some of this stuff." said another Roachmon leaving the shop, holding a large soup ladle. "It's really good."

"I don't feel like eating at the moment." said the aggressive insectoid digimon. "What I do feel like doing now is tearing this ugly place apart! Yard Sale Bombs!" several more pieces of used furniture fell from the sky, crushing several parked cars as they plummeted to earth.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to trash the place like this?" asked a third Roachmon now leaving the shop with a partly eaten loaf of bread in hand.

"And who's going to stop me?" retorted the aggressive insectoid digimon.

"Pyro Sphere!"

The Roachmon was caught completely off guard as the fire ball slammed into his face, sending him backwards to a light post, bending it. The two other Roachmon quickly turned to see their attacker, a red dino-dragon digimon sprinting towards them with teeth bared. The digimon pair glanced to once another for a split second before dropping the food they had taken and got ready to meet their attackers charge, but were stop by the voice of their unfortunate comrade. "Hold it you guys," he said well getting to his feet. "This guy's mine!" he finished by jumping forward and flapped his bug like wings to accelerate him forward at surprising speed.

Guilmon was caught off guard as the enraged insectoid sped towards him and hit him with a powerful punch, knocking him a few meters back.

"Guilmon!" yelled Takato as he and Jeri had just made it to the battle. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok Takato," Guilmon winced "But he's not! Pyro Sphere!" another fire ball flew towards the insectoid digimon. However, seeing the attack coming, the Roachmon side stepped it and then charged again at the red dino-dragon.

"Your not so tough!" the Roachmon retorted before trying to punch the smaller digimon the same way again, only to strike at air as Guilmon dodged the blow.

"What are they?" Jeri ask well Guilmon continued dodge repeated attacks from his insectoid opponent.

Takato held up his D-Arc. "Roachmon, Virus type, Champion level, Attack Techniques: Garbage Dump, Yard Sale Bombs." He then look up to see the fight continue. "This isn't going to be easy." Takato said to him self.

"STAY STILL!" shouted the enraged Roachmon, as he tried to pummel the smaller digimon but to no avail. But as he tried yet anther punch, Guilmon didn't move but stood his ground with jaws open. "AHHH!" screamed the insectoid digimon as Guilmon bite down on his extended fist.

Now having a hold on his opponent, Guilmon pulled the Roachmon off his feet and throw him into the air. The red dino-dragon then cried out at the Roachmon as he soared throw the air, "Pyro Sphere!"

As the fire ball exploded on the air bound insectoid, it rocketed him to the spot that the other two Roachmon were watching from. The two other Roachmon look stupidly at their grilled comrade. "What are you two doing?" growled the smoking insectoid. "Give me a hand!"

The two digimon quickly regain their composure and step forward to face the red dino-dragon. "You're finished!" the two digimon cried before about facing and digging at the ground. "Garbage Dump!" A tidal wave of garbage shot out from under the insectoid pair that quickly engulfed the red dino-dragon in its contents.

"GUILMON!" cried Takato at the sight of his friend and partner being buried alive. Jeri was to sickened with shock and fear to say anything.

"I'd be more worried about my self, if I were you." said one of the Roachmon

But before the two insectoids could act on their threat, a shift in the pile of garbage they just made caught their attention. "Rock Breaker!" roared Guilmon as he tore throw garbage and moved to slashed at the insectoid pair. However the attack fell short when both the Roachmon took to the air and landed on top of the garbage Guilmon had just been in. Guilmon quickly turned and eyed the two digimon warily.

"You shouldn't turn your back on your enemy." whispered the injured Roachmon that Guilmon now had his flank to.

"You should follow your own advice." said a feminine voice from behind the insectoid.

"Huh?" the insectoid ask dumbly.

"Diamond Storm!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" the battered Roachmon screamed as light blue diamond like shards, showered into his back before he exploded into black data particles.

Hearing the death cry of injured Roachmon, all attention was on his defeater, a yellow homid fox digimon that wore purple elbow length gauntlets with a ying-yang symbol ordaining them both. Behind her stood a red haired girl that wore a white shirt with blue sleeves and dark blue jeans. Printed against the white of the shirt the shirt was dark blue heart.

"Rika!" Takato and Jeri cheered.

"Hmm…" Rika mused with a smile. "If your going to fight alone Goggle head, then make sure your not taking on more then you can handle."

"Sorry," Takato apologized "I didn't mean too…"

"Hold it!" one of the Roachmon shouted over Takato as he spoke. "This isn't over yet! Your going to pay for what you did to our friend!"

"Your friend was threatening the lives of innocent people." said the yellow homid fox digimon know as Renamon. "Be smart and go back where you came from." she finished coldly.

"WHAT! No one talks to me like that!" yelled the insulted Roachmon. He then charged at the yellow homid fox and swung at her with a flurry of blows, but was not able land a single hit on the majestically moving digimon.

Meanwhile, the other Roachmon took flight and hovered above Guilmon. "Can't hit me from up here. Yard Sale Bombs!" several bulky chairs fell from the sky, all most hitting the red dino-dragon.

"Takato, we need to do some thing!" Jeri cried

"I know, and all ready got something in mind." said Takato, now pulling out a card. "Digi-Modify! Aero Wings Activate!"

"What?" yelled the air born insectoid as six silver/white wings appeared on Guilmon's back.

"Who can't reach now!" Guilmon said while flying at the stupefied Roachmon. "Rock Breaker!" he roared as he slashed at the insectoid.

"Alright Guilmon, lets finish this!" Takato yelled well pulling out another card. "Digi-Modify! Power Activate!"

"Uh oh!" the injured insectoid said while Guilmon charged a fire ball in his mouth.

"Pyro Sphere!" roared Guilmon, relishing his amplified attack.

"AHHH!" screamed the Roachmon as he was consumed in the enlarged fire ball, deleting him in the inferno.

The Roachmon had continued his assault non-stop, even thou the yellow fox homid dodge each of his attacks with surprising ease. "GAHHHH! Why can't you stay still and fight like a Mon?" growled the tiring insectoid.

"You mean like this." Renamon coolly finish by ducking under one of the many punches the Roachmon had sloppily lunch and punch him hard in the face. The insectoid stumbled backwards but was pursued by Renamon with a fury of punches and kicks that all had great effect on the insectoid digimon. He continued to back away, trying escape the yellow fox homid assault to no avail, finally being knocked off his feet and on his back with a powerful kick from Renamon.

"End it Renamon." Rika said coldly to Renamon how in turn acknowledged her tamer by crossing her arms in prepare of her finishing move.

"STOP! Please don't kill me! PLEASE!" The Roachmon pleaded, shutting his eyes and crossing his arms in front of him in a false hope that it would protect him. But the lethal attack he'd been expecting never came. Looking up at his soon to be defeater, he saw that she had lowered her arms and stood calmly looking at him.

"If that's the case then go back were you came from!" the red haired girl stated from behind Renamon.

The insectoid then got up on uneasy legs and turned to leave but stopped after a few steps. "Ha ha… Stupid! Garbage Dump!" A wave of garbage shot out from under the devise Roachmon. Normally, Renamon could easily of dodged the attack, but with Rika behind her she could only brace her self as the attack hit her.

"RENAMON!" Rika cried as Renamon was has half buried by the attack.

"Ha ha!" the Roachmon laughed dumbly. "That like one of the oldest tricks in the book, and you fell for it."

But before the insectoid could act further, the roar of the red dino-dragon cut throw the air. "Rock Breaker!"

Not being seen coming from the side, Guilmon's attack carved deep into the insectoid. Fatally wounding him. "NOOO!" the Roachmon yelled before deleting.

"Rika! Are you ok!" Jeri yelled as she and Takato ran to her.

"I'm fine, but we got to help Renamon!" Rika cried but before anyone could act Renamon with great effort, broke out of her garbage bounds and somersaulted throw the air, landing in a crouch.

"Renamon, Are you hurt?" Rika ask concernedly as she ran to the side of her partner.

"I'm alright. He just caught me with my guard down." Renamon said from her crouched position.

"I don't care about that. I just want to make sure you're alright." Rika said on the verge of tears.

* * *

"So there's Manipulators in this world as well." Hideki said as he watched the Tamers gather and conversed among them selves throw his cloaked observer. "This will make things more interesting." he said with an evil grin.

Authors Note: All reviews are viewed with equality (constructive or otherwise). So hold nothing back.


End file.
